Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure for a terminal fitting, a connection method for a terminal fitting, and a wire harness.
Description of Related Art
A connection structure for connecting a plurality of terminal fittings to a grounding position all together has been conventionally proposed. For example, a connection structure in which a plurality of terminal fittings each having a wire crimping portion to which a ground wire is crimped are stacked, and a bolt is inserted through bolt holes of these stacked terminal fittings to fix the terminal fittings all together in a predetermined position on a vehicle with the bolt, so that the ground wires can be electrically connected to a grounding position (i.e., the predetermined position on the vehicle) via the terminal fittings is known.
As for details of the above connection structure, refer to JP 2005-353331 A and JP 2012-190749 A.